The letters
by fizzy123
Summary: Blaine is now living with Rachel and Kurt in the loft. Kurt and Rachel get some bad news, but could the death of an elderly relative be all they need to help them out? KLAINE, SLIGHT FINCHEL. short one-shot. enjoy!


**Cute little idea I've had floating around for a while**

Moving out

It all started out with the screaming match. Rachel and Kurt had been getting on each other's nerves for days. Just little things at first but each of the diva's tempers was getting shorter and shorter.

Kurt and Blaine were (thankfully) back together and after Blaine had graduated there was no question of him living in the loft.

But at this moment as he watched Kurt and Rachel scream at each other from across the echoing space.

"I am not having Finn living in this loft, Rachel. Let alone share a bathroom with him! He can't even do laundry!" Kurt exclaimed.

For a moment, Blaine thought he saw Rachel's eyes widen at the thought of sharing a bathroom with Finn, but the action was gone in a split second. "How come _your_ boyfriend gets to stay here, Blaine could stay in the dorms," Rachel said

"_Um, hello? Berry. I'm right here,"_ Blaine thought as he glared at Rachel.

"That's because Blaine actually knows the basics of personal hygiene and you know what those dorms are like," Kurt said and Blaine silently agreed with him.

Right then, there was a knock at the door and Blaine took that as the queue for him to get out of this awkward situation.

He slid the door open to reveal the post man, there didn't have a mail box or anything as they were basically living in a small warehouse.

Mr Harris, the postman, was a calm man with bushy red hair and a kind smile.

"Hi Blaine, here you go," he said as he handed Blaine the pile of letter and waved as he walked away.

"thank you," Blaine called after him.

As he slid the door closed again, Blaine looked at the letters in his hand. There was one for each of them, Kurt and Rachel's identical apart from the names. His own was thick, addressed to him in curly thin writing that he would never mistake for anyone else's but his mother's. But _why_ would his mother write him a letter? She would sent him emails, and call him almost every week.

Kurt and Rachel were sitting there silently, glaring at each other. Blaine dropped the letter on their coffee table in front of them, and sat down in the chair. He opened the envelope, to find two pieces of paper. The first was from his mother, so he read that one first.

Dear Blaine,

I am very sorry to tell you that your grandmother (Mary) passed away on the weekend. The funerals will be held May 26th and I'm sure everyone will appreciate you being there. I know that your relationship with your grandmother has been strained for the past few years, but that didn't stop her giving you something in her will (the details are on the other sheet) and I must warn you to be extremely careful with this as your career choice won't fetch you much, and now I apologize for bringing that up.

Hoping you'll come home soon.  
Mum xx

Blaine immediately dropped his mother's letter and reached for the official looking document.

Blaine glanced at the amount given, and his mouth dropped. There had to be some mistake he thought as he read the words '15 million dollars'.

Blaine looked up to see the other two, sitting in silence, looks of shock on their faces. Blaine was confused; surely they couldn't have read the letter from over there!

"w-why the long faces?" he said, clearing his throat.

Rachel huffed and stood up, shoving her letter towards Blaine as she did so.

Hesitantly Blaine took the letter.

Dear Ms Berry,

We regret to inform you, that your current place of residence is not valid, due to the fact that it is a business property, we therefore ask that you, and other residents to vacate the premises. We will give you until May 25th. We are sorry for any trouble this may cause you.

Yours sincerely, the management.

Kurt sat with his hand covering his mouth, tears threatening to gush over his cheeks. "Kurt? Kurt, honey, it's oaky we'll get a new apartment, everything well be fine." Blaine said, reaching over to take Kurt's hand. Kurt turns his head to Blaine and took a shaky breath

"Please tell me your letter was good news, because I don't think I can take anymore bad news."Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and handed Kurt his mother's letter. Kurt read it. And shook his head "I still don't understand how this is good news? Your grandmother died, doesn't that upset you."

Blaine shook his head "no, she was a bitch. This part is the good news." Blaine handed the other part of the letter to Kurt. Blaine watches as Kurt's face turns to stunned shock.

He looked up at Blaine, opening and closing his mouth like a fish "i-i…" he stuttered.

Blaine gave him a small smile. Kurt suddenly stood up, grabbed Blaine by the shirt and pulled him up. "God, I love you," Kurt said breathlessly and pulled Blaine so their lips connected. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and chuckled.

"For the money?" Blaine asked, pouting jokingly.

"No, because when thing seem to be going wrong, you come along and make everything better," Kurt said, voice cracking

Everything was gonna be alright. And, just maybe, Kurt could stand living with Finn again. if they had more than 1 bathroom.

**Tada! I know it's short but I like it! This was written a few months ago so… that's why Santana isn't close by.**


End file.
